Hannah's Mother (My Guardian Angel)
Hannah's unnamed mother (Marla Figgins) was the main villainess from the 2016 film, My Guardian Angel. Backstory and Events Hannah's mother and her husband were the parents of twin sisters Hannah and Angel, though as the film's beginning revealed, the couple were immensely abusive towards both siblings, to the point where they enjoyed unleashing their verbal and physical acts of abuse towards their daughters. Their most used method of abuse consisted of duct taping each of their daughters and abandoning them at a shed down the road, and while Hannah's autism kept her from defending herself, Angel often voiced her anger towards her parents, even vowing to kill them. Angel hung herself shortly before the film's events, and Hannah was left as the sole subject of abuse from her parents, mainly Hannah's mother, who lashed out at Hannah for eating sweets and having Angel's framed photo up, after which she and her husband duct taped her arms, legs, and mouth, after which Hannah's evil mother threatened to duct tape her nose and eyes as well. Hannah's mother put on a sweet personality in public, including while dropping Hannah off at her new school, though she threatened Hannah that she would kill her of she told the truth about her abuse. The villainess and her husband later subjected Hannah to their form of dental work as part of their abusive behavior, and she charmed Hannah's teacher, Miss Palmer, when she visited the home, even using Angel's death to gain sympathy and make her and her husband look like great parents following a tragic event. Climax and Death Though Miss Palmer bought into the sinister mother's ruse, her aide, Elena (who had been working closerly with Hannah) had suspected that there was abuse in the house--mainly due to the fact that she was a victim herself. All the while, Hannah was visited by her deceased sister, who told Hannah that she had to kill their parents, only for Hannah to attempt voodoo instead, just as Angel had tried. However, Hannah's mother caught Hannah with a voodoo doll of her likeness, after which she and her husband duct taped Hannah and dropped her off at the abandoned shed. Afterwards, the evil mother expressed gratitude towards her husband for not selling the shed, even adding that she wants to retire in it. During Hannah's capture, Angel appeared and possessed her sister, giving Hannah the strength she needed to fulfill their mission. Her parents were unaware of Angel's presence inside of Hannah, but after Hannah's father received a call from Miss Palmer that Hannah had spoken (something she rarely did), both parents became alarmed. Hannah's mother stated that she would kill her daughter, who arrived home and walked past her parents. Once Hannah's father entered her room, Hannah (with Angel possessing her) emerged from her closet and slashed her father's throat, killing him instantly. Hannah's mother screamed over what she had witnessed, while realizing that Angel had returned for revenge against her evil parents. The villainess armed herself with a knife, and later stabbed who she thought was Hannah/Angel, only for her victim to be revealed as Elena, who entered the home and later died of her injuries. Hannah's mother expressed shock over stabbing Elena, only for the evil mother to have her throat slashed by Hannah/Angel. Gallery Hannah's Mother 2.jpg Hannah's Mother 3.jpg Hannah's Mother Corpse.jpg|Hannah's mother after being killed by Hannah/Angel Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Domestic Abuser Category:Killed By Relative Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Nameless Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Torturer Category:Villain's Lover Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Severed Jugular